The present invention is generally directed to liquid crystal display panels and, in particular, to a liquid crystal display panel made of a pair of plastic substrates and a process for their production. Heretofore, misalignment of the substrates during assembly, due to the expansion or shrinkage of the plastics caused by heat or moisture, has been a problem. There is a need for providing a liquid crystal display panel using flexible plastic substrates which aligns properly for assembly in spite of heat and moisture, which tend to distort the plastic substrates.